


MinaSaku / MultiSaku: Sakura x Minato Hentai/Smut/Rape Fanfiction (don't read if underage) [Sakura  X any male- REQUESTS OPEN]

by Random Smut Writer (Tobee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dark, Dark Minato, Dark Namizake Minato, Dark!Minato, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hardcore, Haruno - Freeform, Haruno Sakura - Freeform, Haruno Sakura x Namikaze Minato, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hate Sex, Hatesex, Hentai, MinaSaku, Minato Namikaze - Freeform, Minato x Sakura, Multi, Namikaze, Namikaze Minato Lives, Namikaze Minato x Haruno Sakura, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sakura - Freeform, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, Sakura x Minato, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Hokage, minato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobee/pseuds/Random%20Smut%20Writer
Summary: Discord: https://discord.gg/SkyG6A3Chapter 1 is purely Dark Minato x Sakura (rape/smut fanfic.)I take requests of Sakura x Anyone. But everything is non-con.--------------Namikaze Minato abuses his position of authority. Haruno Sakura just so happened to be the only person who beats Naruto up, so she caught the Yondaime Hokage's attention.  Especially when she crosses the line.------------------OOC: NO Yuri. I will take requests but beware because EVERYTHING is non-con/rape.Feel free to post REQUESTS (example: Sakura X Sasori) and I might write them. If you're looking for consensual romance, this isn't the story for you. If you're looking for forced/sexual harassment/blackmail/dark shinobi/kunoichi, yandere male, dirty politics, etc, you can read this.NO scat/piss/gore/lesbian/gay relationships. Yes bondage/kidnapping/imprisonment.   NO aphrodisiac drugs, no drugs, NO snuff/death/ryona.  NO harem, MAYBE Reverse Harem.Disclaimer: I don't condone real rape, this is just fiction/imagination.





	MinaSaku / MultiSaku: Sakura x Minato Hentai/Smut/Rape Fanfiction (don't read if underage) [Sakura  X any male- REQUESTS OPEN]

**WARNING:** This story has smut and rape! It's also 18+ only, so don't read if you're underage! Click X. 

**NOTE:** You can skip the first few paragraphs and jump straight to “SMUT START” if you want. (And "SMUT END".) Start starts now: 

Discord: <https://discord.gg/SkyG6A3>

* * *

* * *

In this universe, the Fourth Hokage survived. 

Minato Namikaze used the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style to seal the Nine-Tails into his infant son, Naruto Uzumaki. But he did not exchange his life to do so. He had an innovative breakthrough, and managed to program the Eight Trigrams Seal to ensure that the Shinigami did not take his soul in exchange for sealing the Nine Tails, using one simple equivalent exchange formula. Given that the Shinigami wasn’t taking any souls, simply doing a sealing process,there was ‘no reason’ for the Shinigami to claim Minato’s soul as well, Minato reasoned, so he managed to program another form of payment. There exists the math and logic behind it, but these are irrelevant details as this isn’t a story from Minato’s perspective, but from Sakura’s. 

18 years of peace occurred; there was no Coup D’etat from the Uchihas, due to Kushina surviving as well and becoming the bridge between the Uchiha and the Hokage using her friendship with Mikoto, the Clan Lord’s wife. 

Naruto and Sasuke were placed on Haruno Sakura’s team. Both boys had their parents and family, were naturally strong, and were relatively happy with their lives. 

Sakura was not so satisfied with hers. 

(As Senju Tsunade never returned to Konoha...no one taught Sakura any massively powerful techniques, and Kakashi hardly taught her anything, choosing to focus on his priorities, Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke) 

\----

* * *

\---------

Sakura Haruno hated being weak. After bombing the last mission with her Team, with herself being the dead weight and sabotaging the entire mission with her lack of skill compared to the two prodigies, Naruto and Sasuke-kun, and compared to Kakashi the Sharingan legend… Sakura was at wits end. 

She had absolutely no notable skill, her own father was a retired genin and her mother a civilian! She’s not from any clans, she’s not the friggin Hokage’s offspring nor is she the Uchiha heir, and she’s nowhere near S-class Kakashi’s level. 

She frowned and stared down at her feet at the Hokage office as she was scolded by Kakashi-sensei and the Hokage, and stared at her feet while her teammates tried to placate their superiors. Sasuke-kun didn’t help that much, he looked disgusted at Sakura for being so incapable, which lightly broke her confidence since she had a crush on him-- but Naruto was nicer and tried to defend her. Sakura was always grateful to Naruto and smiled at him, which made Naruto blush for some reason. (Though that didn’t mean she didn’t whack Naruto whenever she was mad; Naruto was the only one she wasn’t afraid to let out her true pissy temper out around.) 

One day, after another failed mission- due to her own fault for her lack of skill and not her teammates who performed perfectly, Sakura has had enough! 

_I need more training. No, I’ve been training for way too long, everyday, for hours. I wake up earlier than anyone and finish training later than anyone, and I’m still not improving. That’s because I’m not from a noble clan and have no Kekkei Genkai, it’s unfair. Even Naruto is the Hokage’s son and has that Uzumaki clan stuff to use._

_Wait, the Hokage…_

_That’s the key!_

_He’s not from any Clan backgrounds. His legendary jutsu is the Hiraishin jutsu. I don’t need brute strength to use that! I just need to learn it._

_….Alright, it’s a top secret technique, why would he teach a low rank ninja like me…?_

_He invented the Hiraishin but I’m not sure if I’m smart enough to pull that off. And why would I waste years of my life trying to invent from scratch a jutsu that already exists? I’ll damn steal his notes, read them, and then try to crack the jutsu._

The idea of being called _Konoha’s Pink Flash_ fueled Sakura’s excitement. As a result, Sakura used all her infiltration skills and snuck into the Yondaime Hokage’s private library, a room connected to his Office, without anyone detecting her.

* * *

\----

\----------

Minato on the other hand, always scolded Sakura hard for sabotaging Team 7’s missions and always dragging her team down. He often dismissed all of Team 7 and scolded Sakura one on one, without yelling. This made Sakura feel worse too, because they were always spoken gently, Minato never raised his voice at her. He only looked at her with disappointment in his eyes, and spoke gently at how she could be better. He spoke like a counselor trying to fix a misbehaving student, except Sakura wasn’t misbehaving! She was just bad at being a ninja, that’s all.

He always patted her on the hair and dismissed her afterwards. 

Condescending.

\---

* * *

But in reality, Minato took interest in Sakura because she always whapped Naruto and held no interest in her son, while all the young kunoichi in their age group were always romantically interested in Naruto.

Sakura always rebuffed Naruto’s romantic pure efforts at her, and often verbally berated Naruto, sometimes even giving Naruto light punches. No one except maybe Sasuke ever did that to Naruto, in fear of his wrath.

He was surprised by Sakura’s brash personality and complete disregard for other ninjas’ social and official statuses despite her own lowly civilian background. As a result, no one knew, but he always kept an eye on her, while outwardly, always treated her as any benevolent Hokage would treat a kunoichi of her stature. 

Namikaze Minato never acted out of hand, in a way that couldn’t be explained or wouldn’t be praised about. For example, when he (verbally) disciplined an improper shinobi (Sakura,) everyone knew he was being professional and going “above and beyond” what a Hokage should do, and admired him more. He always kept his talks professional, and would have never, ever made a mve on the kunoichi. Because he was the Yondaime Hokage a War Hero once, and a hero for the second time, of Konohagakure. His honor was impeccable. 

But he was still a healthy man and when Sakura tried to get back at him by switching to incredibly tight, short shorts, before stepping into his office (Minato casually asked Naruto one day whether Sakura wore ‘those shorts’ when out on Mission, and Naruto instantly answered NO. Naruto assumed Minato was asking for Sakura’s safety because those aren’t proper shinobi wear and thought his answer defended Sakura. But in reality, that led Minato to realize Sakura switched into those alluring clothes before joining in the Teams’ mission reports to the Hokage.) Sneaky girl………

The Namikaze chuckled. This girl seemed to get braver and braver. Minato had no plans of stopping her short, but only nurture and indirectly encourage her reckless bravery, until she finally crosses the line… Then, he will strike and catch her red-handed and she can’t back out.

* * *

**SMUT START**

* * *

SMUT START

* * *

As Sakura discovered the scroll that had the forbidden jutsu she wanted to learn, she realized it was at the top shelf. She reached high up but found she couldn't reach that book, and paused, before remembering she could use chakra. Suddenly, a powerful chakra appeared in the room at the same aisle, and Sakura guessed instantly who it was, turning her eyes and seeing him. 

"Y-You're Naruto's father..." Sakura panted underneath her breath.

"Being a teammate of my son does not exempt you from punishment. You committed a grave crime."

Sakura felt a chill run down her spine.

"W-What are you going to do?"

Namikaze Minato smirked.

He flash-stepped in front of her, crushing her body against the bookshelf.

Grabbing her hands and pinning them above her, he placed both her wrists onto the grip of his hand, and his other hand grabbed the side of her waist and positioned her, holding her, pressing his hard-on against her crotch.

Sakura shivered feeling something rock hard pressed between her legs between their pants.

Minato pulled her wrists higher stretching her body, making her almost feel like she's hanging, tiptoeing.

Sakura's entire body trembled being stretched this way. Her voice shook, "You're married, H-Hokage-sama..."

"Kushina will never know of this," Minato intoned huskily to the side of her ear. His single hand held both her wrists, continuing pulling her up with her back pressed against the bookshelf, as his hand pressed her breast and gropped it. Squeezing her left boob gently over her shirt, Minato held it and rolled it in circles, before doing the same to her other breast.

Sakura blushed, feeling her pussy throb impatiently, but her hands were still outstretched.

Minato slid his hand across her shirt to her belly, then slid it under her belly up her shirt again to feel her breast and perky nipples.

"M-Minato-sensei-" Sakura gasped, and Minato's hands kept rubbing her nipples, "Pleasee stop." 

"You want me to stop?" Minato smirked, and smoothed his hands down her breasts down her belly to her pussy, and stroked from the front of her pussy and clit over her vagina to her asshole. Holding his entire hand there, he rubbed and rubbed, back and forth, and in circles.

Sakura struggled, feeling her knees go weak.

"Aah!" She shook her body back and forth which made Minato's strokes even harder and rubbing even faster, as she felt her knees weakening. She lifted her leg to try to kick Minato away but that made her pussy even more exposed as Minato suddenly grabbed underneath her thigh when she lifted her leg.

Now she felt uncomfortable with the Hokage's hand holding both her wrists above her head, and his other hand holding the thigh right beside her vagina, exposing her clothed pussy to him. 

She was still wearing her tight shorts. 

Minato smirked, realizing she's completely off balanced and vulnerable right now. He grabbed her and spun her to the floor. Sakura's front chest and breasts hit the floor as her hands were pulled painfully behind her. "OWWWW!"

Her hand was pinned behind her back painfully as Minato took out ninja wire and tied up her hands tightly, bounding them. Although Sakura tried to ignore the pain and kick at him, he had his weight on her thighs keeping her legs down.

After finally tying up her hands, Minato looked at Sakura pressed against the ground, and kicked her in the stomach suddenly, pushing her over so she lied on her back.

"Oww!" Sakura screamed and then glared upwards at Minato from her back. "Let me go, you bastard!" 

Minato pressed his shinobi boot to her pussy, rubbing his toes over her dark latex pants, rubbing his leather shoe over it and and forth, but overall just pressing there, stepping on her.

He stepped hard and Sakura felt wetness leak through her pussy, and she shivered a little as Minato started grinding a bit.

Her face was burning hot and red blushing. "Y-you'll pay this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll kill you! I'll tell Naruto!"

"You're a masochist slut. Don't think I didn't notice, you were baiting me this entire time, wearing shorter and shorter shorts. You think I wouldn't notice? Trying to seduce the Hokage who's already a married man, tsk tsk. What a bad girl you are. Bad girls like you need to be punished." His boot grinder and twisted against her pussy harder, before the toe of his boot started protruding through her panties.

"A-A-Ahh." Sakura moaned. "N-No, you're wrong!"

"Stop denying it," Minato lifted his boot from her pussy and pressed it against her stomach, pressing down, harder and harder. "Or it'll only get worse for you."

"I'll never confess to doing that! I never seduced you, you're the fucked up Hokage with perverse insanity! I wish all of Konoha knew what kind of sick person you truly are! What trick you fooled the people of the Leaf!" Sakura shouted through her pain as Minato kicked her even more.

Suddenly he slapped her over her face. Stung. Next he punched her other cheek. He didn't touch her nose. But then he grabbed her from behind, bound arms included, pulled her up onto his lap. Pressing her back against his chest, Minato stroked her neck and then pulled out his three-pronged kunai. The Flying Thunder God seal was on this kunai, and Sakura was reminded of how he slaughtered over 1000 Iwa nin in under a second, and could easily do the same to her. 

She suddenly felt very scared.

Minato took in the fear in her eyes, feeling an elated sense of superiority-- they actually made eye contact and Sakura could see his deep sea-blue, cerulean eyes raking over her skin and gazing intensely at her. Minato said coldly, "it'd be much easier for me if you *were* an Iwa shinobi." Minato smirked, looking down at her as he held his hands wrapped around her stomach, cradling the back of her head on his shoulder as she arched her neck to glare back up at him. "Then I would have whisked you away, to belong to me entirely, and lock you up, and play with your body and soul, and no one would ever come looking for you.....They'd all think you were dead, among the millions of corpses on the battlefield."

Suddenly, Minato's eyes gained a new, darker gleam to them. Sakura instantly struggled and squirmed. "No, please. Don't tell me you'll assign me to some far-off S-rank assassination mission, stage my death, and take me..." She blurted out. 

Minato burst out laughing, a charismatic laugh that'd make anyone fall in love with him, the Hokage-like laugh that allowed him to get elected as Hokage over the Sandaime's own student, and bought all Konoha to their knees. Only Sakura was capable of detecting the dark tint to his knight-like laughter. "What a smart little kunoichi you are. It's as if you can read my mind, sometimes. Oh don't worry, I was only merely thinking about it. I have you right here with me, and I am already your military dictator. Things are more convenient with our current arrangement."

"C-Current arrangement?" Sakura shouted in protest, "what makes you think I agree to all th-" 

Minato clasped a hand over her mouth as his other hand, with the kunai, slid down her belly.

"There is no agreement. You are a little bitch in heat being ravished by her Hokage. And you're savoring it right now." Sakura shook her head, but Minato sliced open her pants, and ripped her shorts off her legs.

"Don't feel so prideful, little Sakura-chan. I'm Hokage, I can have any woman I want, but I chose you. 

"Every single female in Konoha wants me, except for you. But I suppose that's part of your charm along with everything else about you. You're the only woman in the world who doesn't want me. It simply wouldn't be entertaining if you suddenly lust after me too." 

Sakura's face covered in a full blush as she turned her head away, "As if I'd ever! To someone like you!"

She suddenly wondered she just said that to the friggin Hokage of Konoha and the Hero of the entire War. The man with the sunlight windswept blonde, golden hair, and oceanic crystal eyes, and a lean, muscular body that held her entire smaller form. He was warm and comfortable, and forceful, so she couldn't enjoy it.

Minato smiled, "Go on..."

"I will never love you!" 

He outright grinned. "But you like this." Minato whizzed the Kunai and slid it across her shirt from underneath and sliced it open. Discarding her shirt, she was completely topless now except with her bra. Minato sliced her bra off as well, leaving a completely topless woman, hands bound behind her back, sitting on his lap.

She could feel her upper torso and body meet with cool air, and the cloth of Minato's blue shinobi shirt rubbing against her suddenly bare back. She felt exposed, and squirmed. But her wrists tied behind her back were also positioned on Minato's groan, so whenever she tried to move, she felt his hard dick underneath his pants.

She felt his large member.

Minato pulled her up so that she wasn't touching that anymore, and set her up again so that she was sitting directly on his penis this time. 

Sakura felt it underneath her butt and panted.

"When Naruto finds out--"

"Naruto will never find out. You belong utterly, and completely, to me." His hand trailed up to her chin, and held her chin and neck. "Sa-ku-ra."

Using the three-pronged kunai knife, Minato shredded open her shorts and undergarments as well.

Instead of tossing the pants to the side as she expected, Minato placed her pants with the ripped shirt of hers, took out a paintbrush and small blank scroll from his kunai pouch, scribbled a formula to a scroll, and Sakura's clothes vanished. Presumably sealed away. What. 

Now she was completely nude with no way to access her (shredded) clothes. And tied up. Talk about being meticulous. *This is overkill.*

She death glared Minato, but Minato merely continued sitting cross-legged and kept Sakura naked on his lap. His hands fingering Sakura's exposed pussy, enjoying the feels of her shivers, whimpers and reactions.

"My son always had a massive puppy crush on you, he thinks you're a dominant woman, and was always walking on eggshells around you, pandering to you and taking any hits you dish. How would he feel if he sees you in this pathetic state? His hero, weakened to the bone. Heheheh."

Sakura swallowed, feeling reluctant about her plan to tell Naruto about her situation with Minato anymore. Minato continued fingering her pussy faster and rougher and faster, until Sakura came.

When she did, Sakura wanted to pass out and thought this was all over, but she was wrong.

Minato smirked down at her and laid her down from his lap. The older Namikaze man placed his hands behind the girl's back and behind her knees, letting her tied hands dangle midair behind her. Sakura felt a whoosh of air and motion sickness as Minato lifted Sakura up bridal-style. 

Walking leisurely, Minato carried her bridal style back to his Hokage Office. Sakura noticed how she was fully naked and was pressed against his chest, inhaling his fresh scent. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her face although she squirmed, leading to Minato's fingers accidentally sliding up her butt and brushing against her private area. Sakura cross and stopped squirming, but Minato's hand didn't leave that area as he carried her inside the office and shut the door with his foot. Then he made it to the massive desk where he usually does his daily paperwork.

"W-Wait! What if someone comes in!" Sakura stammered, but Minato merely flicked his fingers and activated the Silence Seals around the office, and the seals that locked the door shut.

"Now you can't scream for help... or you can, scream freely, depending how you look at it," Minato smiled.

"You're sick," Sakura glowered.

Minato chuckled and laid Sakura on her back, over the massive Hokage office oak desk where he usually does his daily paperwork. 

Sakura felt the hard, cool wooden surface crush against her fingers, butt and back. The way Minato laid her out, her legs were dangling over the edge of the table, starting from her thighs. She was in the perfect position to get fucked and she couldn't do anything about it, feeling the hard wood scrape against her naked butt and body.

Minato's eyes dazed over her body, and he leaned in and took some her hair in his hands and kissed the strands. "You smell precious and lovely, Sakura," the Hokage remarked.

Sakura blushed.

"Your scent and hair smells sweet, but probably not as sweet as down here..." his hand touched her pussy.

Sakura gasped, as Minato's bare hand was right on her bare pussy, and he began rubbing her slits in circles and horizontal and vertical lines again, this time his fingers getting wet easily.

Sakura panted and glared at him, opening her mouth to scream or even cry, but suddenly, Minato's other hand grasped a chunk of Sakura's hair very roughly, shocking her.

He forcibly pulled Sakura's Head up, and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura stubbornly kept her lips shut, refusing Minato entrance. 

Minato simply licked over Sakura's pink lips, before shoving his finger into Sakura's pussy, and then suddenly shoving in a second finger. He then made a scissors motion with his fingers, back and forth repeatedly, scissoring the inside of her pussy. 

Sakura squealed, and Minato took that chance and shoved his tongue into her mouth and down her throat. Their tongues fought for dominance, with Sakura futilely trying to turn her head way, but the way Minato locked his jaw over hers and pressed her head and body against the Hokage desk, Sakura was unable to resist as her mouth got violated by Minato's tongue exploring every corner and roof of her mouth. 

Mad, Sakura refused to give up, and she bit down on Minato's tongue hard, drawing blood. Suddenly, five fingers shoved into Sakura's pussy as a hand, a clenched fist, tried to make it up her pussy. Until his fingers felt her hymen. Feeling against it, Minato hmmed. He took his hand out, dropping wet, and unzipped his pants.

"you're taking my virginity!" Sakura realized, "No, don't!"

Minato smirked and slid the tip of his dick over her pussy, and started protruding inwards slowly, stretching all her walls with his large dick. His dick reached and pushed against her hymen, pressed against it, and penetrated it, breaking her hymen, leading to a poping sound and feeling and blood and more Sakura's crying. 

Minato pressed deeper and then started rocking her and moving back and forth his iron hard dick, while stroking Sakura's hair. He smirked.

_(Fanart made by Cynical from the discord)_

Sakura wanted to scream and bit him on the shoulder.

He merely shoved her off by pinning her shoulders against the desk, and gazed downwards at her as she panted and returned her hazy but angry gaze up at him. Minato released her shoulders and grabbed her on both sides of her waists, and stared down at her smugly, his dick still inside of her. "I've been gentle all this time, but you've kept biting me...

"Such a bad girl. It's time for a lesson from Minato-sensei, make sure you remember it well." 

Suddenly, he started thrusting her pussy as fast and hard as possible, Sakura screamed.

Minato kept thrusting, and Sakura tried to squirm away but she was utterly trapped, her hands still tied, helpless to do anything to stop him as her vagina is being pounded into oblivion by the Yellow Flash.

Both his hands grabbed her nipples and rubbed her nipple pads as he continued.

This time, Minato leaned in and kissed Sakura again, but she was in too much pain and sensation to attempt to bite Minato-sensei again. She felt like she was going to pass out, as Minato's hands trailed down from her breast and started playing with her pussy, his fingers even going inside beside his dick and rubbed the inside and nub of her pussy.

His lips and tongue pulled downs and licked and bit her neck, and nibbled and kissed and licked and tasted down her neck down her clavicle to one of her breasts, and began licking and then suckling as hard as possible. While continuing to grind his penis inside and against her pussy walls.

She moaned and landed. "Hokage-sama...."

Her pussy was squished against his dick, her walls clenching onto his dick as he grinned it inside her roughly and in sudden thursts. It

Hurt like hell and Sakura kept sobbing, but Minato merely licked and nibbled his way upwards and licked her tears off her face.

"Call me Minato," Hs said as his penis came to a pause deep inside her, and released a load of cum. Sakura's eyes widened, "no, don't!" She screamed as she felt herself and her ovaries filling up with Namikaze cum. She squirmed, but Minato held her shoulders in place, forcing her pussy to take in every cum.

Finally, when it seemed like the cum came to a stop, Sakura sighed in relief thinking it's over.

It's finally over...

Suddenly, Minato started thrusting his hips again; and grabbed into Sakura's hips and continued thursting, this time using his cum as her lube.

The sensation felt way better but more sticky and slimey like tentacle jello.

Sakura grew wetter at that.

"Heh. You're enjoying this."

"No I'm not!" Sakura verbally reacted fast. "Stop this, you're the Leader of the hidden village, the strongest one. You can't...you can't do this...."

Minato smiled down at her.

"who's the sycophant who rapebaits the Hokage?"

Sakura didn't answer but simply bit down her lip, so Minato gave a hard thurst before having an idea. He moved a finger to the rim of her asshole, and started carefully sliding his forefinger inside. 

Sakura felt fear jolt through her insides as the sensation of something large and didn't belong in her butthole moved in. "N-No! Please, Minato-sama, not there, please."

Minato leaned down his lips next to her ear, bit the edge of her ear and whispered:

"Answer my questions correctly and don't hold back...Otherwise," Minato shoved his finger deep inside her asshole earning a yelp and Sakura's pussy tightening around his thick dick. Minato groaned in pleasure. 

"Who's the little slut who tried to seduce the Hokage?"

"Me. I am." Sakura stammered out

Minato slowly smiled. "Good girl, for your honesty. But not good enough for your crimes. Say your answers in full sentences and thoroughly. Degrade yourself to me as much as you can. Confess all your crimes. Otherwise," he started moving his finger back and forth inside her anus.

Sakura squealed afraid to struggle or squirm.

"Confess."

"I confess my crimes, Hokage-sama. I did all this."

"Keep going, bitch." Minato's other hand continued playing with her clitoris and pussy, throughout her confession, making her struggle hard to give her answer. But this was surely better than risking having her anus penetrated.

"I tried to seduce you because I had a crush on you," Sakura stammered out in an awkward and cowardly tone of voice. Averting her gaze in shame and humiliation.

"Who's the little bitch in heat, so wet that you can see it right here?"

"I am.."

His other hand kept stroking her pussy.

"Who's the little slut who enjoys being raped?"

"I am..."

"Full name."

"Haruno Sakura."

She wet her dry throat:

"I, Haruno Sakura, enjoys being forced to my knees by Namikaze Minato, the Hokage of Konohagakure, and ravished and used however he pleases. I am a dirty slut who can't stop feeling aroused whenever I see you. Please forgive me for my insolence." Sakura forced herself to say. 

"Tell me, do you enjoy being raped by a powerful man? Say it fully."

"I enjoy... being raped." Sakura stammered out. "By you."

She didn't actually. But Minato's blue eyes went cold.

His hands clasped around her neck, suddenly, squeezing gently but Sakura felt she was running out of air as, to her, air started running out and she couldn't breathe.

He's trying to kill me.

"You're not supposed to enjoy this, kunoichi. The instant you tried to steal my scroll, you became an enemy shinobi."

Sakura tried futilely to struggle and struggled harder but she felt herself losing even more air and growing even more desperate as she wasted her energy, plus her neck hurts from how Minato forcibly kept his hands on her neck.

Sakura felt herself almost blackeningout as her pussy tightened around Minato's cock. Minato did a few more slow and fast and randomly paced thursts inside her pussy.

"It defeats the purpose of your punishment if you enjoy this."

Sakura tried to scream that she didn't enjoy this but she couldn't, she was out of breath and because of his hands on her neck. 

Minato kept thirsting for who knows how long, before he smiled and pulled his cock out of her pussy and released his hands on her neck.

Sakura sucked in a large gasp of air and panted for air even more.

Then suddenly, with zero preparation, he thurst his penis inside Sakura's asshole. Soaring hot pain wracked throughout her body, and Sakura screamed to the top of her lungs. Minato ignored her and kept thursting and thirsting as blood came out. 

Without even preparing much, he did the most painful thing she felt. He pulled up both her legs, and TURNED OVER her body while his dick was still inside her asshole.

Then forced her boobs to press against the cold hard wood of his desk, and her doggy-style over the table with her butt exposed at the edge of the table and his dick inside it. Her legs dangling, hanging off the edge of the table but not quite reaching the floor. Her hands still binded behind her back. 

Minato smirked. "Enemy kunoichi are to be tortured."

And he kept thursting. But this time he began slapping her butt, again, and again, and harder each round.

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. 1. 2. 3. 4. 10 slaps. 20 slaps.

Warning the slaps while thursting her asshole.

Sakura was in too much pain that she wished to no extent for this to stop. She cursed Minato to the heavens.

These were her curses:

"Fuck you, Minato!!!"

"I'll never forgive you for this! Die!"

"Just die and the Leaf Village should die along with it!"

"Will of Fire? Hokage??? I'll fucking destroy your precious village and burn it to the ground!!"

Sakura shouted countless more in her agony. She didn't realize these were being recorded by Minato; for later as a blackmail tool.

"Now, now, how dare you insolent little slut say all these dirty things. You're committing treason." He thurst her anus to the hilt of his dick in punishment for her treasonous language.

Sakura cried, outright crying and sobbing.

That didn't stop Minato, only made him go harder.

Minato thurst rapidly and repeatedly, pounding her asshole to oblivion, until he released his second set of cum inside her, filling up her second hole, and finished up inside her. Now both holes were stuffed with the Hokage's cum.

Minato then, without pulling out just yet, leaned over her ravished and exhausted and used-up body, and spoke.

"I could hold you imprisoned for life for this... in Konoha's highest security prison... and be the only person authorized to 'visit' you whenever I want...as the Hokage."

Sakura felt herself weakening, worn out, and just.... giving up.... 

Minato whispered to her ear. "And do whatever I want to you, whenever I want you."

His dick still inside her asshole, his hand returned to her worn out pussy and started stroking, scooping the cum out with his bare hands. And sealing them in a scroll. Sakura felt violated that this man who did this to her, was also doing the cleanup aftermath as well. And he spared no touches, he touched her sensationally as he removed the cum. He even summoned a wet towel and started rubbing all over her body. 

"You'll be lonely, with no one visiting, but at least, I'll 'play' with you." 

She stopped struggling and felt her body fo slack.

"The little girl has finally learned her place?"

At Sakura's mild nod (which was done out of fear with the last of her strength) Minato smiled down at her, his cerulean eyes glistening as he reached over her face, and using his fingers, brushed her sweating pink bangs away from her eyes, and slowly stroked her hair.

Minato slowly pulled his dick out from her butthole, this time gently as she's finally given him her submission.

"Grow your hair out, makes it easier to pull."

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Yes, Minato-sensei."

* * *

**SMUT END.**

* * *

In the future, she would get fucked by the Hokage whenever she least wanted it. She couldn't even crush on Sasuke-kun properly. Without having the Hokage force her naked, hide her underneath his oak desk, make her suck his dick and give him a blowjob while Sasuke stood in the office giving his mission reports, not knowing that his teammate Sakura was hidden underneath the Hokage Office desk, sucking off the Hokage. With his boot stepping on and fondling with her pussy, while Sakura struggled not to moan or cry out or make a sound, otherwise she'd get caught and humiliated and would never be able to face Sasuke-kin again.

And Naruto still had a crush on her. Which freaked her out sometimes whenever he touched her shoulder, because he looked so much like Minato until she takes the second to relax and tell herself "it's just Naruto."

She never reported in Minato. Not only did he have a lot of dirt on her (he was the Hokage and Sakura in the past always gave him a full honest report on on her missions, including mistakes.) The Hokage had all the resources to pin treason on her, by using circumstantial evidence from all her mission mistakes. Then it'd look like Sakura was only making fake sexual harassment accusations just to save her own ass.

He most definitely could follow through with his promise to lock her up forever with zero visitors allowed, except for him.

She was just some civilian-background girl who became a kunoichi due to her own merits. He was the Hokage. And who would she even report him to? He was the highest authority in a military dictatorship! 

His underlings had no power (political or physical) to keep him in check, they'd just cover up for him, for he was an Asset to Konoha; their leader, in fact. 

He was the strongest shinobi in the village. 

She'd be lucky if she managed to merely smudge Namikaze Minato's reputation. 

He was the fucking Hero of Konoha!

* * *

\---

* * *

So what about escaping Konoha then?

she couldn't escape. During sex, he's placed the Hiraishin seal on her. He could find her no matter where she escaped. Minato was a cold blooded man, who killed over 1000 Iwa shinobi during the war within minutes. Sakura didn't think Minato would ever kill her, but if she betrayed Konoha, Minato would not hesitate to kill her... she worried it'd be some sort of rape-then-kill thing before stopping herself. Best not to think about that. (Besides, it's more likely she'd be captured alive, for 'torture and interrogation' purposes, knowing the bastard.) in fact, her probably send Hunter nin after her, and ordered her raped.

Branded as a traitor. 

She'd be gang raped by all of Minato's friends, which were all older than her age group and married. Shikaku, Fugaku, Hiashi, Inoichi Yamanaka,

Ibiki Morino.

Maybe even Kakashi.

He'd pull some bullshit logic like "she loses her chakra when she has sex, she's very dangerous so subdue her through this only method." When in reality it's just a farce for all these adult, married grrr, powerful men, rape her because they can and because she's innocent young and vulnerable and under the blackmail and firm iron grip and control of the Hokage!

She'd be use as a fucktoy for stress relief and pent up release by all these high ranked men. Minato would use her to solidify their loyalty to Konoha, and to him personally, even more. 

The Uchiha Clan leader, Fugaku Uchiha.

The Hyuuga Clan leader Hiashi Hyuuga.

The Aburame Clan leader Shibi Aburame.

The Jounin Commander Shikaku Nara, the ANBU Commander Shisui Uchiha, the ANBU Captain Itachi Uchiha. Even her sensei Kakashi if he manages to pull that off somehow.

The Yamanaka Clan leader Inoichi Yamanaka who ran the Konoha Intelligence HQ and could mindread. 

(He wouldn't let Danzo touch her though, Minato didn't want Danzo's loyalty, he wanted him dead. )

She'd be chased down, have to battle and be gang raped by all these men (or any Masked Hunter Nin of his choosing) if she tried to run away. She imagined getting into a battle and could instantly seeing herself losing on the battlefield and being stripped of both her clothes and dignity and raped by all 8 shinobi men. She imagined Minato being there watching.

Even without an escape attempt, this would still happen to her IF Minato decides to share her. Minato won't share her UNLESS she misbehaves and tries anything. So she won't. 

Even if she reported Minato, and on the 1% chance that everyone sided with her and demoted Minato from the position of Hokage (Fat chance of that happening, Minato was the strongest, he was a hero twice, and he was *needed* in everyone’s eyes.) Minato could still go after her whenever he wanted, but be worse and more cruel and torturous to her. It was not known to the world except Stone, but Namikaze Minato was a sadist. 

But no one would side with her, nor believe her. Except probably Naruto but...what could Naruto even do? And Sakura didn’t want to risk Minato’s wrath and that idea of permanent imprisonment, and not to mention that Hiraishin seal mark on her body….. 

Konoha did not have sex slaves so she'd be the only (unofficial) sex slave in the Hidden Leaf Village. Using the threats of execution or life imprisonment in the laws he himself wrote, Minato actually forbid all sex slaves or prostitution in all of Konoha (except for Sakura)- the fucking hypocrite.

Essentially, she's essentially a fucking sex slave in private, but in public, she's the respected student of Hatake Kakashi, a lucky kunoichi riding the coattails of her legendary teammates, and performs her duties like any regular Shinobi of Konoha. In fact, Minato even planned to promote Sakura to higher ranks (beyond just Jounin; he was setting up the procedures and backwork to prepare for her a Council seat or even groom her into Jounin or ANBU Commander. Of course he would. Unlike most shinobi, Sakura was _completely_ underneath the Yondaime's ultimate control, she was securely his chess piece. _Or so he thinks._ )

There were too many things Sakura ***hated*** about Namikaze Minato with a fiery passion… her best friend’s father and the leader of her Hidden Village. 

_But I will never give up. I will find a way to get rid of this Hiraishin seal that’s on my body. If it comes down to it, I’ll have to learn medical ninjutsu and rip off that piece of skin. And plot either my escape, or Naruto’s father’s death… which… I’m sorry Naruto..._

While Sakura felt utterly terrified of Minato (not to mention the sexual feelings he invoked within her,) in the end, even though her pride and willpower was utterly crushed by this man; and she gave up entirely earlier... given enough time to think, she refused to “just lose.” 

And so, Sakura continued her life as a kunoichi of Team 7, performing her missions, and of course, being cornered by her Hokage at the most unexpected times. 

THE END.

By the way, Minato acts like the perfect, role-model Hokage in public and an altruistic, peaceful man whom everyone trusts:

Sakura's own Jounin Sensei was Minato's student. 

Who could suspect a peaceful man like this was actually nefarious. 

He had an innocent, altruistic face and pulled off his humble/humility, relaxed mask perfectly. 

He even ran a family diligently. 

He was the perfect Hokage.

"Come into my arms, Sakura-chan." -Namikaze Minato 

Discord: <https://discord.gg/SkyG6A3>

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS: OPEN. Post the pairing you want to see in these comments, and I will likely write it (noncon.)  
> \----
> 
> I will continue adding more chapters if you guys leave reviews/comments! What do you think of this story?


End file.
